Necesario
by Gabrielle HU
Summary: Que es un amigo? Es una persona con la que te atreves a ser tú mismo. Una conversación que a todos nos hubiese gustado ver.


Necesario.

Draco M. Hermione G.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo a su creadora J.K Rowling.

Sumary: Que es un amigo? Es una persona con la que te atreves a ser tú mismo. Una conversación que a todos nos hubiese gustado ver.

Silencio, el mejor amigo de alguien como ella, solo dentro de unas pocas horas todo cambiaría, pero en estos momentos su futuro era tan incierto como el de los demás, realmente todo estaba en manos de su amigo y casi hermano, El Elegido.

En esos momentos la mente de la castaña divagaba a cerca de cada uno de los pasos que darían al día siguiente, el plan, fácil de decir y difícil de cumplir. "Todo saldrá bien" estaba cansada de escuchar esas palabras tan trilladas, realmente si le dieran mas opciones que luchar y morir, hubiera escogido esa otra opción. Por otro lado si llegara a luchar y en dado caso vencieran, que haría después? La mas importante incógnita a la que aun no tenia una respuesta que le gustara.

Allí en ese lugar se sentía tan a gusto, sentada contra un árbol, mirando hacia el horizonte, con la luz de la luna bañando el castillo de Hogwarts, en esos momentos miles de imágenes pasaban por su mente a velocidad promedio, escuchando frases dichas por las personas con las que se topo en un momento de su vida.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Caminar, dicen que ayuda a bajar tensiones y realmente quería recorrer esos pasillos por ultima vez, a pesar de que ya había decidido ser un mortifago, algo en su interior aun dudaba. Se encontraba en esos momentos en los que se necesitan compañeros y estos desaparecen, pero era mejor así, existen cosas que no le puedes decir a cualquiera.

Tantos lugares, recuerdos y personas. Casi toda su vida en ese lugar que no volvería a ser el mismo luego de la guerra que se desataría dentro de algunas horas. Quizá pudiera sonar estúpido y hasta patético viniendo de él, pero tener placer y celebrar antes de siquiera tener en cuenta las armas de sus enemigos, era como ir a morir. Porque de algo estaba seguro, se perderían muchas vidas de ambos bandos y en su cabeza existía la posibilidad de que el Señor Oscuro perdiera, el había visto la cara que puso Voldemort al enterarse que los del trió Gryffindor tenían en su poder un Horrocrux he iban por los otros. Se podria decir que su cabeza estaba rememorando todo lo ocurrido.

Estaba a punto de llegar al final del recorrido y la noche parecía estar a su favor, el tiempo pasaba lento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Pasos, pasos de personas, se oían cerca, agudizo su oído y apretó la varita en su mano.

**-Vaya, vaya pero si eres tu.. pensé que eras una rata-**dijo el chico alto, desordenando sus cabellos, la chica a pesar de que respiro profundo no soltó su varita-**Aunque mucha diferencia no hay**

**+No desaprovechas ni un momento para atacarme.. cierto? Hurón+** la castaña vio la sonrisa torcida que él le dio y se relajo, realmente que podria pasar con Malfoy? Nada mas que insultos, eso estaba mas que comprobado.

Sintió que él seguía caminando y para su sorpresa se sentó a su lado, sin tocarse, unos centímetros separaban sus piernas y brazos, en ninguno de los 5minutos que pasaron dijeron nada.

Solo respiraban calmadamente.

**+Que hacemos aquí?..+**se atrevió a preguntar la chica, ambos conservaban su espacio personal, pero estaban compartiendo un lugar y el silencio que no era para nada incomodo.

**-La respuesta quizá te moleste pero no lo se..-**_la verdad es que necesitaba la compañía de alguien y apareciste tu, mi fiel y odiada compañera.. _se dijo a si mismo mientras que de los labios de la chica salio un suave suspiro.

**+Malf..+**pero se vio interrumpida por el rubio que hablo antes que ella

**-No me llames así.. ahora.. solo soy..-**decía con voz neutra pero con un atisbo de inseguridad, por unos segundos callo y ella comprendió.

**+Draco y yo Hermione..-**Hasta ahora ambos seguían pensando en todo y mirando a la nada. Y por unos segundo el se permitió sonreír**+Mucho gusto+**

La castaña se permitió mirarlo a los ojos y le ofreció su mano, que a los poco minutos el estrecho, teniendo un contacto intimo con .. ella por primera vez. Se soltaron y regresaron a su posición original.

Hermione no entendía pero podria imaginarse la carga de ser un Malfoy, un Sangre Pura.

Draco por una vez en su vida se sentía tranquilo, en paz, solo era.. Draco y ella lo entendió.

**-Me gusta una chica-**comento el rubio-platinado para romper el silencio, _me gusta el sonido de tu voz._ Ella lo sintió como alguien cercano y su personalidad afloro.

**+Y como es?+**la curiosidad era mucha, Malfoy había estado con muchas chicas del colegio pero nunca le conoció otra novia que Parkinson, ella era una _"Novia auto-proclamada"_

**-Inteligente y curiosa-**No supo porque pero de pronto su corazón se acelero, acaso sabia algo que su mente no? Y se encogió de hombros.

**+Eso no es lo tuyo a ti te convienen mas las bonitas.+**aconsejo con palabras suaves

**-Tienes razón pero ella no es bonita.., es hermosa-**corrigió con amabilidad, una que nunca pensó que él podía expresar.

Cansada de su postura, cambio y recogió sus piernas juntandolas para abrazarlas con sus brazos.

Realmente no sabia que responderle así que se mantuvo callada, pensativa, neutra pero dentro en su interior sentía un nudo en el estomago. _Me gusta su olor, menta fresca,_ el olor varonil emanaba del cuerpo masculino llegando a sus fosas nasales.

Tranquilidad emanaba de ella, y eso lo contagiaba a él de alguna manera, en esos momentos no era engreído, caprichoso, narcisista o promiscuo, sentía que por sus venas su sangre no era_ pura._

**+Cuanto tiempo es... para siempre?+** Pregunto con timidez, esa frase la había leído en un libro, por el silencio dedujo que él no le respondería pero lo hizo con lo que decía exactamente ese libro que una vez leyó.

**-A veces, solo un segundo-** Por supuesto que conocía aquel libro, ese día luego de que ella lo dejara en la biblioteca él lo tomo, _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas"_, entonces ella murmuro algo que no alcanzo a entender escucho su _risa _y miro _su sonrisa._

En un movimiento no pensado, la castaña guiada por sus emociones levanto su mano y la coloco sobre el rubio, platinado y liso cabello del chico, acariciándolo de forma natural, sintiéndolo suave. No se dio cuenta sino hasta que abrió sus ojos y miro a los de él, sorprendidos, de lo que estaba haciendo,automáticamente el sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas.

Estáticos ambos cuerpos se quedaron, ninguno perdió de vista los ojos del otro, la sorpresa se disipo y lo único que quedo en sus rostros fue una sonrisa que le permitió a él hablar.

**-Oye, sabes que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos?- **Hermione un poco confundida, regreso a su posición inicial pero esta vez y aunque ninguno lo noto, sus hombros estaban juntos apoyándose en el contrario.

**+Que?+** salio de los labios de ella queriendo confirmar las palabras del Slytherin.

**-Tus ojos son realmente bonitos.-**afirmo su pregunta antes realizada, los ojos ventanas del alma, los ojos de ella eran brillantes, grandes, hermosos.

**+Eso no es verdad+**negó la Gryffindor mientras estiraba sus manos al frente, moviendolas para entrar en calor.

**-Como que no? No me creo que nunca te lo hayan dicho.- **Era imposible no darse cuenta de cuanto transmitían esos ojos que aunque oscuros eran mas poderos que cualquier otro par.

**+Pues no. Nunca. Son marrones.+**Al parecer ella creía que no eran siquiera bonitos.

Entonces él en un movimiento volteo a mirarla posando su mirada en la de ella.

**-Y que tiene que ver que sean marrones?-** La castaña haciendo acopio de toda su valentía evito quitar la mirada y es que si hablábamos de ojos y su color, los de él eran preciosos, de un color mercurio y en ese momento transmitían paz y otras cosas que no sabia si estaba alucinando.

+**Que son muy típicos. No tienen nada especial.+**el escarlata adornaba sus mejillas y sin poder evitarlo su labio inferior temblaba debido a la mirada de él.

**-Yo no lo veo así-** dijo, mientras continuaba fijando su mirada en la de ella**- Unos ojos no son bonitos por el color del que sean, sino por lo que transmiten.**

Y entonces la mirada de ella cayo al suelo, mordiendo su labio inferior, solo él ..

Solo él podía hacerla sentir odio, rabia, rencor y ahora por él su corazón se aceleraba y la vergüenza la invadía.

Observo la mano que él extendía y con algo de duda poso la suya encima. Estaba tranquilo sentía que de alguna forma todo lo que decía y hacia, estaba bien, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado, entrelazo ambas manos, formando un agarre fuerte.

Todos esos años, no era odio, no, no lo era, y de eso ahora es que estaban seguros.

Y lo mejor era no decir nada, guardar silencio, hundirse en sus pensamientos mientras sus manos Seguían entrelazadas.

_Ahora daría todo lo que poseo con tal de que ustedes ganen.. finalmente pude expresar de una manera diferente lo que tuve que callar por años.._

_Estoy segura que si te ofrezco venir conmigo dirás que no, el destino de ambos ya esta trazado, estúpida sangre.._

Un pequeño rayo de luz se abrió paso entre aquella oscuridad, amanecía ya era hora de iniciar, era hora de reunirse con sus grupos. Bandos contrarios.

**+Daría todo por perderme contigo..+**admitió ella en un murmullo aun sin soltar su mano.

**-En un lugar que que jamas existió.-**culmino la frase con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Se elevaron del suelo, colocándose uno frente a otro, ahora la diferencia de estatura era notoria, ninguno había descansado y esto era evidente en sus rostros.

Nada puede hacer que este momento se olvide tan fácilmente. De eso ambos estaban seguros.

_Me arrepiento de no haber hecho esto.. desde un principio._

Ya era hora de partir, no importa cuanto tratasen de evitarlo, en el campo de batalla serian enemigos, él un mortifago y ella miembro de la orden. Enemigos por naturaleza.

**-Adiós, Granger-**dijo soltando su mano para adentrarla en su bolsillo.

+**Adiós, Malfoy-**respondió con una gran sonrisa mirándolo a los ojos.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta, caminaron un par de pasos, hasta que que él hablo.

-**Fuiste, eres y siempre seras.. lo que siempre quise y nunca tuve-** Era algo que necesitaba decirle.

Sus latidos se incrementaron, el rubor alcanzo sus mejillas y sonrió. Pensó que que no respondería pero..

+**A pesar de todo.. yo si les voy a contar a mis nietos cuanto te quise y odie+** La risa inundo a ambos pero recordaron que tenían que marcharse.

Quizá su historia seria diferente de ahora en adelante. Y como si lo hubiesen ensayado hablaron complementándose.

_**+Aunque la historia termine.**_

_**Nunca te olvides de mi.-**_


End file.
